Taarie (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Taarie is an Altmer who runs the Radiant Raiment with her sister Endarie in Solitude. After completing the quest "Fit for a Jarl" and investing in her shop, she becomes a candidate for marriage as well as the only Altmer candidate. Personality Like many Altmer, Taarie comes off as rude, impolite and a bit arrogant when the Dragonborn talks to her, and often insults them. However, as is suggested through a speech dialogue, Taarie is not intentionally insulting, regarding herself as being honest and forthright. However, overheard conversations with Endarie indicate that she is somewhat more for her customers than her sister.Dialogue between Taarie and Endarie. If she is married, her dialogue becomes much friendlier though she will retain some haughty aspects. Should the Dragonborn kill Taarie, hired thugs bearing a contract from Endarie will attack claiming that the Dragonborn must pay for killing her sister. Taarie is also an Imperial loyalist and regards the Stormcloaks as traitors, a view she will express if talked to during Roggvir's execution. She will have very little sympathy for Roggvir, wanting to see him executed for treason and expressing a belief that his death should have been slower and more drawn out. Interactions Fit for a Jarl Upon his or her first visit to the Blue Palace, she may ask for the Dragonborn to wear an outfit tailored by her thus starting the radiant quest "Fit for a Jarl." She rewards the Dragonborn with the tailored outfit, Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes (which can be enchanted) and a leveled amount of gold. Marriage Upon completing the "Fit for a Jarl" radiant quest and investing in her store, Taarie becomes a marriage option. When married, Taarie "opens a shop," and gives the Dragonborn a profit of 100 each day; every day the profits are not collected, they accumulate. Her dialogue will become much more welcoming and she will no longer comment negatively on the player's outfit. If the Dragonborn marries Taarie and uses the Radiant Raiment as a home, her sister Endarie will still continue to suspiciously follow the Dragonborn everywhere in the store. After the marriage, everything in Radiant Raiment will be marked as owned by the Dragonborn and free to take. However, Endarie will still call the guards (who will show up for arrest) if the Dragonborn is seen picking the lock on the lockbox. Taarie and Endarie sleep together in a twin bed, despite having two other single beds available. This occurs even after marriage, requiring the Dragonborn to wake Endarie and quickly activate a sleep cycle (to gain Lover's Comfort from Taarie) before she lies down again. Like most spouses, she will comment on the city currently being lived in and how it is good for the children, if any. Taarie also has unique dialogue if asked for a Homecooked Meal. Dialogue Introduction "If you ever want to replace those old rags, stop by Radiant Raiment." :Do you always insult people when you meet them? "It's not an insult, just an observation. If I were walking around with a wound, I would want you to tell me to see a doctor. Your outfit is something of an open wound... where attire is concerned. Not many people care, these days. The world is the worse for it." ::What's wrong with my outfit? "Nothing at all. It's very... nice. If you want something with a little more style, however, ." Fit for a Jarl "If you're heading to the Blue Palace, you might want to rethink that outfit." :So what should I wear to the Blue Palace? "You're really going to the Blue Palace? That presents an opportunity. If you were willing to wear one of Radiant Raiment's outfits and speak to the Jarl I would not only pay you but let you keep the outfit." ::Sorry, I'm afraid you'll make me look silly. "Look silly! As if you could look any sillier than you do now." ::Sounds easy enough. I'll do it. "Good. Here's the outfit. Try to get Elisif's opinion on it and if she likes it mention it's from Radiant Raiment." :::Elisif loved the outfit. She'll be placing an order soon. "That's wonderful. You've done us a great service. As promised the outfit is yours and here's something for your trouble." Conversations Endarie Taarie: "Sister dear, could you try sewing those sleeves a little tighter? We can't have our customers looking sloppy because of your work." Endarie: "Oh certainly, dear sister. We couldn't afford to have our customers look like the simple pigs they are, now could we?" Taarie: "Good. And while you're at it, perhaps you should sew your mouth shut when our fine customers are within earshot, hmm?" Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Quotes *''"Why, hello! Here to buy? If you have to ask the price, you might be in the wrong store."'' *''"We provide clothing for all of Solitude's most... influential residents. But for you, I'll make an exception."'' *''"I do hope you'll remain in Solitude. The city could do with some new blood."'' *''"You want something from me?"'' *''"Thank you for your patronage."'' *''"Remember Radiant Raiment when you need a change of attire."'' *''"If you're heading to the Blue Palace, you might want to rethink that outfit."'' *''"If you ever want to replace those old rags, stop by Radiant Raiment."'' Trivia *After marrying her, she opens up a new store even though she already owns Radiant Raiment. *She is the only Altmer that can be married without the use of console commands. *If an investment is made in Endarie's shop instead of Taarie's, the opportunity to marry her will be missed as the investment option will disappear. *She will insult the Dragonborn's outfit even if it is identical to hers or the Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes. *If she is killed before starting "Fit for A Jarl," the chance to marry her will be lost, but the Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes can still be looted from her. Bugs * Taarie may still be found alive if killed by the player. She will continue to act the same way she did before death, and will still sell items to the Dragonborn. *Taarie might not spawn, rendering the quest "Fit for a Jarl" impossible. **Though she can be spawned with console commands, she still will not give the quest. * After completing the quest, the option to marry might not become available. ** There are several ways around this. The most common fix is to simply take off the Amulet of Mara and wait 24 hours. Put the amulet back on and talk to her again and the option should come up. Her store must be invested in and do the sidequest, then she will give the option for marriage. * If Taarie begins speaking to the player as they pass by, she may appear at a fast-traveled location. She will finish talking and start walking back to Solitude. *Taarie can be found dead in Solitude for no apparent reason. Her body will be moved to the Hall of the Dead. If looted one will find various gems and jewellery, her clothing, and a key to Radiant Raiment. * Taarie may not have the option to invest in her store, and Endarie will always be running it. This can prevent a player from investing in Taarie, and thus from marrying her. ** A possible fix could be to first kill Endarie. If done while sneaking and while she is in Radiant Raiment alone, there will be no detection, and thus no bounty. One can then invest in Taarie later. In order to make Radiant Raiment still available as a store, one can resurrect her using the console with prid 000198AD to select her and then use resurrect to bring her back to life. Using moveto player will then make her appear at the Dragonborn's location, and she will resume her normal activities. ** With console versions, Endarie can just be killed and that will allow the investment (she just will not be able to be brought back). Appearances * de:Taarie es:Taarie (Skyrim) fr:Taarie (Skyrim) pl:Taarie (Skyrim) ru:Тари (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters